The alicorns vs. the Overlord/Ending
This is how The alicorns vs. the Overlord and Ending goes in Day of the Overlord. Overlord cackles The Overlord: I need more evil, but where to attack next? he sees Canterlot The Overlord: Canterlot. pushes the button, but nothing works Overlord learns that the cannon isn't loaded is enraged and turns to Kozu The Overlord: See to it personally that the cannon is loaded! General Kozu: language charges at the Ninja Wu knocks him away into the cannon shouts Overlord pushes the button as Kozu is fired to the capital laughs Overlord slams angrily The Overlord: Fine! I'll load it myself! and Jay fight Stone Warriors takes down two Stone Scouts Overlord groans alicorns confront the Overlord Twilight Sparkle: This ends now! camera zooms in as the others watch Predaking: The Final Battle has begun. Wu: Let us hope they are ready. Princess Celestia: All this time, everything has led to this. The Overlord: Foolish ladies, I've been planning this for thousands of years. blasts him Princess Luna: Eat magic! Cole: Show him! Overlord fires at them clash fires him to the woods Tirek: Yes. the Overlord returns from the woods in the air Tirek: No! he charges at them as they fall down on sand as the Overlord approaches them The Overlord: The battle for good and evil. I can do this for eternity, but can you? Your friends can't help you now. You are all alone. Princesses get back up Twilight Sparkle: No we are not. Princess Cadance: We have enough light to defeat you. Overlord suddenly starts feeling weak from the Bewitching Bell's energy flowing through him The Overlord: What?! Grogar: Master! Stay strong! tries to contain the Bewitching Bell's energy The Overlord: Fools, you cannot defeat me! fires at him they pummel him Princess Celestia: We can try! clash with him once more Overlord cackles he feels weak from the bell's energy again The Overlord: No! Kai: They are the rulers of Equestria. Overlord tries to control the Bell's energy within him The Overlord: I am the ultimate evil. I am the darkness. I am in control! controls the energy grins evilly The Overlord: Your rule is... Over! overpowers the alicorns he throws them to the sand Predaking: Princesses! and Predaking run to them Overlord points the cannon at them The Overlord: You were always so... the button Weak. cannon fires as it hits the Bounty is taking the helm Shockwave: I may not be able to fight, but I can fly! Bounty goes down Shockwave: That went well. The Overlord: Enough! We don't need to waste our time with their pestering. We'll go to Canterlot to finish this once and for all! go through a portal Kai: If they leave, that means we'll be stuck here with no way to get back! Get to the vortex, now! Chrysalis jumps aboard Queen Chrysalis: Bye bye forever! portal closes Kai: No! kicks her hoof on sand comforts her looks up to him says calming words Tirek: I'm sorry, Cozy. alicorns wake up Twilight Sparkle: Did we... did we win? Wu: No. But you're alive. Twilight Sparkle: But the prophecy... wings hurt feels sad alicorns' one wing still work Princess Celestia: Our wings. Without one wing working, we can't fly. suddenly finds a board Tirek: Hey, guys! heroes look what Tirek found flips it around to reveal a symbol Lloyd: The symbol for destiny. Destiny showed us who was stronger today. But destiny also wanted us around to fight another day. We didn't lose the battle. Today, we just lost the fight. look to the skies as the episode ends